Privacy Policy
by nici-kitty
Summary: Amy steals Sonic's diary and writes comments on every entry. This leads to a series of 'diary-swapping', in which Sonic and friends experience the ups and downs of each others lives by reading each others diaries... Nothing is private any more.
1. Sonikkuuuuu

**Privacy Policy- chapter one**

_Sonic and stuff belong to sega. Obviously._

* * *

This diary belongs to Sonic the Hedgehog.

DO NOT READ IT! I'm serious! It is PRIVATE!

Private = confined to or intended only for the persons immediately concerned; confidential.

So DO! NOT! READ! IT!

_Hello Sonikku! In case you can't tell from the handwriting, this is Amy. And before you start yelling at me for writing in your private diary, YES I read your note at the front and YES I do know what private means._

_But, since I'm very much in love with you, but, sadly, some of the time you don't seem very interested in me, I thought I should get to know you more so we can get along with each other better._

_And what better way to get to know you than by reading your diary, hmm?_

_Mmkay then, I'm gonna read what you've written (which is not very much, you haven't even filled up half the book yet) and I'm gonna add my own comments! Hopefully then I'll understand you more, and then we'll be closer than ever!_

_Love you,_

_Ames_

_xoxoxoOOOO_

---

**SATURDAY 1**

So, Vector gave me a diary for my birthday. Yup, today I turned fifteen! Go me! Of course, it's Manic and Sonia's birthday as well, but Sonia had conjunctivitis and couldn't come to the party earlier today. I got to see my little brother though. Man he's gotten tall.

Anyway, I think Vector got this diary second hand. There was a bit of writing on the front page which had been whited out with liquid paper.

_I noticed that, Sonikku, and wondered what had been written underneath._

Anyway, I don't really like sitting down to write and stuff for long periods of time, so I probably won't be writing in this thing much...but right now I'm kinda bored, so I may as well describe today.

Well I woke up to find Tails looming into my face hollering out 'Happy Birthday' at the top of his lungs. Then he blew a noise maker in my face and gave me my present. It was a toothbrush and a chillidog coupon. Joy.

_You don't sound very grateful. I mean, yeah, a toothbrush is a bit of an insulting present, but I know you used that coupon a lot. I saw you using it._

Then I went downstairs and saw Amy in the kitchen baking a cake.

_YAY! YOU MENTIONED ME!_

It was a strawberry cake. I hate strawberry, but I ate it to please her.

_...so...you didn't like it? WAAAH! I went to a lot of trouble to bake that cake!_

Anyway, after breakfast Tails set up balloons and streamers and stuff. Amy helped, but whenever I tried to do anything, I just seemed to get in the way. Balloons + sharp quills = loud popping sound.

_Aww, it's not your fault you have sharp spikes!_

While I was sitting there being bored, Manic came over and gave me all these CDs and videogames and stuff. I dunno if he bought them or stole them, but I guess it's the thought that counts.

_He bought them, Sonniku. I saw him buying them. Your brother is cute, but I like you better xoxo_

The Chaotix came over next, and Vector gave me this diary. Charmy gave me a random piece of paper with a scribble on it. I think it was meant to be a picture of me.

_He's only six, you can't expect him to be the next Michelangelo or anything._

Espio gave me a book about meditation or something. It doesn't really sound like my sort of thing. As far as I can tell, you just sit cross legged, 'clear your mind' (whatever that means) and go 'OMMMMM' or something. I mean, how BORING is that?!

_On the contrary, it's very relaxing. I tried it once, and it worked. I felt very calm after wards. Rouge told me once that the proper way to meditate is without clothes on. I dunno if that's true or not, but you know Rouge._

_Anyway, I can't imagine you sitting still for very long. I guess that's a problem, you like to run so much got I can't keep up. Maybe if you learned to meditate, you'd slow down a bit so I could catch up? But slowing down probably doesn't appeal to you._

Eventually all the other guests arrived to Manic and I's party. I accidentally popped all the balloons when I walked into Tails' party area. Anyway, here's all the presents I got.

_Are you going to write about anything else other than presents?_

Knuckles gave me a sparkly rock. No idea what I'm meant to use it for.

_It's an ornament, Sonikku. You use it for decoration. Not everything needs a purpose. It's just meant to look pretty._

Faker came, and guess what he gave me? A dirty look.

_Hey, it's better than nothing!_

Cream gave me a bunch of flowers and a home made card. She's so sweet. Cheese gave me a hug, which was nice of him/her. I'm still not sure what gender that thing actually is.

_I think it's a 'he'. Do chaos have genders? Cream seems to alternate between 'he' and 'she', but she uses 'he' more often. Does that make sense?_

Rouge gave me deodorant, which is again pretty insulting. I don't smell. What is with people giving me presents to do with my personal hygiene?

_You don't smell, Sonikku. You're perfect! I think people just don't really know what to get you._

Anyway, we talked a bit, then had chillidogs for lunch, then Tails brought out a pinata. It was strange, that pinata.

_Oh, I remember this!_

No matter how hard we hit it, it just wouldn't break.

_SO ANNOYING!_

Knuckles and Amy got really mad. Amy's scary when she's angry. She sort of goes all red, like an overcooked lobster...

_OI! That's not nice! I can't help it if my face goes red when I'm mad! Stop writing mean things about me!_

Anyway, Ames pulled out her hammer and started bashing it, and Knuckles was punching away like there was no tomorrow, but that darned pinata just refused to break. Not even a dent!

_That thing was sooo annoying. Seriously. I'm annoyed just thinking about it!_

Eventually, Shadow pulled out a gun and shot the pinata. THAT finally broke it. We let Cream have most of the lollies, but.

_Wasn't that nice of us._

Anyway, then Bokkun flew in and gave me a box, all beautifully wrapped up, and said it was a present from Eggman. As soon as I opened it, all these fleas leapt out and attacked me! Geez!

_They attacked all of us, actually. I remember a lot of screaming and running around followed that._

Tails got out the flea spray and started spraying it everywhere. Then Cheese started sneezing. Everything stank of bug spray after that. Trust Eggman to ruin a good party.

_My dress still smells faintly of that stuff. I was not amused._

Tails is so efficient. He's such a great friend, too. He just trusts me and doesn't ask too many stupid questions.

_I'm a great friend too!_

I can't be bothered writing any more. I'm hungry. I think I'll go out for a run now. So yeah, that was my birthday! Yay for me!

_Yay for you indeed! Well that didn't give me much insight as to your personal life, except for the fact that you think Tails is really awesome._

_Write more about me! I'm a big part of your life!_

---

**MONDAY 2**

I haven't written in here for about four months. Wow.

_I guess you're not a very dedicated person. Dedication is an important part of marriage, Sonikku. We'll have to work on this. I know you don't like to settle down and do one thing in particular, but I want to marry you one day, then we'll HAVE to settle down, right? Unless we become traveling gypsies or something._

I wonder what Chris is doing right now. I miss him sometimes, but he was kinda freaky. Even more freaky than Amy!

_Hey! I'm NOT freaky! That's not nice! I never say bad things about you! Well not a lot, anyway. Anyway, I found Chris kinda weird too..._

He's like a male version of Ames.

_I take offense to that!_

He was always following me around like a lost puppy or something. And he seemed to think he was my best friend, even though he spent more time with Amy and Tails than with me.

_You have a point there._

Come to think of it, I spent a lot of time on Chris' world just sleeping on the roof.

_That hurt, actually. I got the impression you were avoiding me and didn't want to spend time with me. I had to stand down below yelling up at you and you just ignored me._

I still sleep on the roof.

_Once we get married you'll have to come down y'know, since we'll obviously be sleeping together, and I'm not about to sleep up there, so you'll have to come down._

Anyway, I'm bored and it's raining outside. Tails is in his workshop doing...something. Yeh. Okay, I'm gonna stop writing now.

_That was a pointless sentence._

---

**TUESDAY 3**

I'm writing two days in a row. The joy.

_Oh, joy._

I really hate Shadow!

_Don't we all?_

Well not 'hate' him, more 'am very pissed off by him'. He says the most annoying things with such a straight face!

_I find that rather impressive._

Today, I had a fight with Knuckles and I, and I had him pinned to the ground when Mr Emo-hedgehog came up and asked why I was sitting on him! I mean, what kind of a stupid question is that???!

_To be honest, if I had come up and seen you, I probably would've asked the same thing..._

Looking back on it, I shoulda said something like "What's it to you" or "Mind your own business". Unfortunately, my big mouth came out with "He's my friend, I can sit on him if I want!"

_...you...sit on your friends...?_

Anyway, he raised an eyebrow and said, very calmly, "Riiight. I'll just leave you to continue...whatever you're doing...and I shall hope fervently that you do not use Tails as a sofa cushion."

_...I'm not gonna comment on that._

Anyway, about half an hour later I was out for a run when I saw Amy standing there HUGGING FAKER!

_A-wha?! I do not recall this!_

She saw me and let him go, and he ran off. Then I asked her why she was doing that, and she said she thought it was ME! I mean, WHAAAT?! I look NOTHING LIKE SHADOW! Is Amy COLOUR BLIND or something?

_NO! I am NOT colour blind! And you DO look the same...in certain light, anyway..._

So that was my rather annoying day. Hmph.

_Well soooorry. It's not like I'm IN LOVE with Shadow or anything! No, I am in love with you Sonikku, and one day we will marry and there will be lots of little Sonics and Amys running around..._

---

**WEDNESDAY 4**

I'm writing in this thing for the third time a row. Why? Because Eggman's on vacation or summin, and life is really boring.

_Quite._

I just spent all morning running, and I just had lunch so I'm having a rest before running some more. Then I'll probably have dinner, then run, then sleep, then wake up and run...

_All you ever do, Sonikku._

Man, I need some excitement. Life's getting too monotonous. I could ask Jet to race me, I guess...

_I don't like Jet. He's uppity. And he smells kinda funny..._

So yeah, for lunch I had chilli dogs. I had chilli dogs for breakfast too.

_I'm guessing you don't follow that 'two fruits, five veg' thing? Meh, I don't follow it either._

Then I saw Cream eating an ice cream in the park, and I got depressed because I am lactose intolerant and cannot eat ice cream.

_Oh the tragedy. Poor Sonikku. Although that's a very small thing to get depressed about._

I can eat icy poles though. Mmm.

_Okay, you can quit writing about ice cream and ice blocks now. Write about ME!_

Then while I was running I saw Amy in a field picking flowers.

_Wow. My wish is your command, eh?_

She looked quite pretty, actually.

_Daww, thanks, Sonikku._

That is, until a bee came and started buzzing around her face. Then she got mad and started hitting at it with her hammer.

_...I have no memory of this incident!!! I'm pretty sure that never happened. Why do you write such lies??!_

Anyway, I'm getting bored of writing, so I'll stop now.

_You seem to get bored of this easily. I'm having fun, reading your diary. I never knew you thought such random things before._

---

**SUNDAY 5**

Dude, I think Amy keeps a diary too.

_Yes, yes I do._

I'm pretty sure Tails keeps one as well.

_Dunno about that._

...I wanna read theirs!

_Oh no you don't! Don't you DARE touch my diary! YOU UNDERSTAND??!_

I think Eggman's coming back from his vacation soon. Hopefully he'll have thought up some more stupid and easily-defeatable evil schemes for me to foil...

_Easily-defeatable? I don't think that's a word, Sonikku_.

Today while I was running this fat little kid came up to me and asked for my autograph. It was kind of freaky, he kept staring at me while I wrote.

_He was probably a fan._

And then later, I saw all these kids lining up to ask Shadow for an autograph! And y'know what? He signed autographs as ME! He was pretending to be ME! Can you believe it??!

_NO! I can't believe it! Of all the cheek!_

They're as bad as Amy! Can't tell the difference between black and blue!

_HEY!_

That stupid faker! Next time I see him, I'm really gonna give him a piece of my mind! Seriously though, normally he hates being mistaken for me. Weird.

_Weird indeed._

Anyway, what shall I write about now? How wonderful and awesome I am? I am super awesome and the fastest thing alive! There. I'm done now.

_Yes Sonic, yes you are._

---

**MONDAY 6**

Today Tails and I made cookies! There was a thunderstorm and Tails was kinda scared, so we decided to do some baking to get his mind off the storm.

_Aww, that's so sweet of you._

Only...I think we did something wrong, because when we took the cookies out of the oven, they were all stuck to the tray. We had to use a hammer and chisel to get them off. It was fun though.

_You probably forgot to grease the tray or something. I remember that thunderstorm day. Cream was over at my place and there was a black out. We were suddenly plunged into darkness. Cream got really scared. Then we lit candles so we could see, and we almost burnt the house down._

Anyway, after out failed attempt at cookies, we played blind man's buff (or in our case, blind hedgehog's buff) and I fell down the kitchen step and hit my mouth on the corner of the cupboard. Now my tooth is really sore.

_Poor Sonikku. I'll kiss it better?_

---

**MONDAY 7**

It has been a week.

_Um...yay...?_

My tooth still really hurts, and I have a bad cold. I think I caught it from Knux, he was sniffling and coughing the other day. Anyway, I'm in bed feeling really crook, and I'm bored.

_Poor you. I seem to remember you getting sick a while back. I brought you flowers, no?_

Amy brought me this big bunch of orange flowers

_I knew it!_

and they keep making me sneeze.

_...sorry...?_

Knuckles came over about ten minutes ago and I asked him if he could make me some baked beans. He left the room and a few minutes later there was this huge explosion from the kitchen that rocked the whole house.

_I think I can guess what happened._

Tails got really mad, kicked Knux out and refused to tell me what happened. Weird.

_Knuckles obviously put the whole can of beans in the microwave, Sonikku. Duh._

Anyway, I'm gonna sleep now. I'm tired.

_Good night then._

---

**TUESDAY 8**

Yesterday after I dropped off to sleep I had the most retarded dream. I was in the shower singing 'How do you solve a problem like Maria' and Shadow ran in with a gun and shot me. Then I was lying in a pool of blood bleeding to death!

_NOOOOO! I'm gonna KILL Shadow when I next see him!!!_

Then I suddenly woke up in this random jungle, and Amy came up dressed like a cave woman and all covered in dirt and stuff.

_That's a stupid dream._

Then Amy started running in circles around me singing this weird chant in a really out-of-tune voice, and when I looked down, my fur had turned WHITE! And then no one could tell the difference between Silver and I!

_But...Silver's head looks like a pine apple. Yours doesn't. Surely they could tell from that?_

Then I woke up. Freaky.

_Yes. Freaky._

---

**SATURDAY 9**

Been about a month since I last wrote. I read back on these diary entries and laugh maniacally.

_Why, pray tell?_

Today something really weird happened.

_What, again?_

I saw Jet wandering along carrying a rucksack, and challenged him to a race. He put down his back pack to race, I won, he stormed off and left his ruck sack behind.

_I knew you'd win. You're awesome._

Anyway, I looked in his rucksack and found a random big egg. It was sort of football shaped and white, and very smooth.

_Whoaahhhh..._

Anyway, I stole the egg...well not really stole, more 'borrowed'.

_Shame on you._

And I took it to Tails to ask him what it was.

_What do you mean, 'ask him what it was'? It was an egg, obviously!_

As soon as I handed it to him however, it cracked, and split open, and out came a yolk and egg white.

_That's what generally comes out of an egg._

Then Tails and I both started laughing, for some reason. Anyway, at that moment Jet entered the workshop, demanding his egg.

_Busted._

Then he saw the cracked egg shell and yolk and stuff on the floor and got very angry. Then he just turned and stormed out. It was so weird.

_That is indeed weird._

I really must ask him about that next time I see him.

_Yep, just like you needa yell at Shadow 'next time you see him'._

---

**MONDAY 10**

I saw Cream today. I was out for a run and she was frolicking in a sunny field, like she normally does. I wonder why her mother lets her just go out on her own. Eggman could be out there. It's kinda dangerous.

Although I suppose she and Cheese are pretty tough fighters. But still, she's only six.

If I ever had kids...I'd probably leave them with the mother (whoever she is). I mean, I couldn't carry them around with me on my runs, all day every day.

So that is why I could never get married, I'd be tied down by the wife-and-kids.

_You have no idea how sad I'm getting. With marriage comes responsibility. You're a responsible hedgehog, no? You could still go out on your runs, just less often. That's part of being in love with someone, you have to make sacrifices._

---

**TUESDAY 11**

No, I am not writing two days in a row. This is a week Tuesday since I wrote that last entry.

_Sort of confusing, but I think I get that..._

Amy is very cute sometimes.

_AWW! That made me sooo happy! Thank you Sonikku!_

Unfortunately, more often than not, she is more annoying than cute.

_...my eye is twitching, Sonikku._

She keeps following me around, like some sort of stalker...it's freaky! Although it's what she's been doing for the last, what, three years? I should be used to it by now!

_I wouldn't have to follow you around if you SLOWED DOWN SO I COULD CATCH UP!_

Although I guess I kinda like her following me around. Yeah it's annoying, but it's a regular occurrence by now. I guess it'd be kinda weird if she just stopped chasing me. It'd be kinda lonely.

_So...you LIKE me annoying you by following you around? I don't mean to be annoying. I'm just devoted._

Anyway, it's not really the following-around that's annoying, it's the random-jumping-on-top-of-me.

_I do NOT randomly jump on top of you!_

Today I was standing, innocently eating a chilli dog, when someone leapt on me from behind and started strangling me.

_It wasn't me!_

It was Amy.

_NO IT WAS NOT!_

I think she was hugging me.

_EHHH?! I was not STRANGLING YOU!_

I started choking on a bit of chilli dog, and she didn't even notice. Just kept hugging me and babbling happily in my ear.

I was not only being strangled, I was being deafened.

_I didn't mean to! I think you're exaggerating, Sonikku!_

She finally let me go, when I was on the verge of passing out from lack of air. In fact, the other day, she ran up and started hugging Shadow around the neck, and he was trying to escape, but there is no escaping the FAN GIRL GRIP OF DOOM!

_I'm NOT a fan girl! I'm a loyal follower and a freedom fighter!_

I just stood there, laughing maniacally while Shadow's air was slowly cut off. Ah, sweetness.

_I'm glad I made you happy by almost-killing-Shadow-via-tight-hugging._

---

**THURSDAY 12**

I never noticed before, but Rouge's voice is kinda like a man.

_That's not nice!_

And Tails' voice is kinda like a girl.

_That is also not nice!_

Maybe they should swap voices.

_That was a very short and random entry, Sonikku._

---

**FRIDAY 13**

Fought Eggman again today. He had some retarded robots armed with electric thingoes. Pathetic.

_You're so strong and awesome and cool and the best!_

Amy managed to get herself captured, but I rescued her no problem.

_Hey! I don't remember getting captured by retarded-robots-armed-with-electric-thingoes._

It's weird how she always seems to be the damsel in distress.

_I am NOT!_

But I must admit, she is very skilled with her hammer.

_Why thank you._

**---**

_That's all you've written Sonikku. It's not very much- there's heaps more in my diary, and I started around the same time as you._

_Well I don't really feel that I know you any better, despite reading all that. At least I know now that you don't like me hugging you from behind. I'll keep that in mind._

_I hope you're not too mad about me reading your diary. But you did leave it just lying around, so..._

_I had fun reading this, even if I didn't learn much else about you. All the same, I feel closer to you, and that makes me happy._

_I love you,_

_Amy_

_xoxo_

_

* * *

_

_For the purposes of this story, Sonic was 14 when he went to Chris' world, Knuckles was 15, etc. I know that's not canon, but that's how it is for this story._

_Also for the purposes of this story, the satAM, Sonic X and Sonic Underground characters know each other._

_Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated.  
_


	2. Painting, dieting, and sooo scary films

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews =) **

**As some of you guessed, this next chapter is Sonic writing in Amy's diary. Please forgive out-of-character-ness...okay, since Amy's diary is quite a bit longer than Sonic's this is part one of it. I will post part two after Christmas.**

**Thanks again. And I still don't own Sonic, obviously.**

**Privacy Policy- Chapter two  
**

**

* * *

**

This is the diary of Amy Rose.

Do not read it unless you like the feel of your head being pounded in by a hammer.

Thank you.

_Well Ames, you ignored the note at the front of my diary, so I'm gonna ignore yours! This is Sonic, if you can't tell, and I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day, kay? I didn't mean it, but seriously, you had no right to just read my diary and write stuff everywhere in it._

_So y'know what? I'm gonna do the same thing to your diary! I have a right, no?_

_I must say you hid this book very well. It took me a while to think of looking at the back of the freezer._

_Your handwriting's kinda messy, but I think I can manage._

_So, here goes!_

_Sonic_

---

**SUNDAY 1**

Dear diary,

Yesterday was my Sonikku's birthday party. It was so much fun! I cooked him a strawberry cake which he absolutely loved!

_Actually...no, I didn't, as you learned when you read my diary the other day._

We played fun games and I won the pinata.

_Nope. You didn't. I think your memory is a tad confused..._

Sonic's brother was there. He's really cute, but not as good looking as my Sonikku!

_I wouldn't describe Manic as 'cute', but...I'm flattered. I know I'm good looking._

Anyway, Vector bought Sonic a diary, and I thought it would be a good idea if I started one as well! So this morning I went down and bought this book, and I shall now write in it every day!

_EVERY DAY?! Somehow, I don't think there's enough writing in this diary for you to have been updating it EVERY DAY since my birthday!_

So what shall I write about? Myself? My Sonikku?

I am a pink hedgehog with bright green eyes.

_Yes Amy, yes you are._

I'm pretty, feisty, and a great leader!

_Talk about self praise. No offense._

Sonic is my boyfriend.

_...I am?_

He's the fastest thing alive and one day we're gonna marry each other.

_No comment._

That's all for now, I needa go take a bath.

_Happy bathing, then._

---

**MONDAY 2**

Dear diary,

good morning!

_Good morning._

Am I just meant to write what happens every day? Because not much has happened so far. I had breakfast, brushed my teeth, and sat down to write this.

_Well obviously not much has happened._

I think today I will go and visit my Sonikku. He'll probably be out for a run, as usual. I shall buy him some chilli dogs.

_Um, yay?_

Off I go then!

_Cya._

LATER

Oh diary, the most embarrassing thing happened today!

_I can't wait to read this, hehe._

I went and bought a chilli dog for my Sonikku, then I thought I saw him around the corner, so I decided to surprise him by giving him a hug and a kiss, only it wasn't Sonic! IT WAS SHADOW!

_Serves you right for not being able to tell the difference between black and blue. Let me give you a hint. Blue is the color of the sky during the day. Black is the color of the sky at night. You got it now? Good. Now maybe you won't jump on Shadow as much._

The most embarrassing thing is, I didn't realize it was Shadow until I'd hugged him, kissed him and stuffed the chilli dog in his mouth!

_Poor Shadow._

He spat it out, glared at me, then ran off. I'm so embarrassed now! I must be the laughing stock of the world!

_More likely, Faker is the laughing stock of the world. You have nothing to worry about, Amy. We're all used to seeing you do stupid things._

I must be more careful in the future. There are so many people who look like Sonic in the world, but only one of them is my true love!

_The last time I checked, I was the only person-who-looks-like-Sonic in the world._

In the last month or so, I've already gone up and hugged Shadow, Knuckles, Manic and other hedgehogs. It's not my fault! Whenever I see someone who looks remotely like Sonic, I just get confused!

_Um...poor you...?_

Next time, I shall be sure to double check. It was a waste of a good chilli dog.

_You can say that again._

---

**TUESDAY 3**

Good evening, dear diary.

_Good evening, dear Amy._

Today I went on a date with my Sonikku.

_You did? Strange that I do not remember this 'date'._

He was running past and held out his hand to me. So I took his hand and we ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran

_More like, I ran, you held on...I still don't remember this..._

and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran

_I get the point, Ames. We ran._

and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran until we got to this big shiny lake. Sonic let go of my hand, then he fell in the lake and almost drowned! But I rescued him and gave him the kiss of life, then he ran off. Ahh, it was so much fun!

_I remember this now! You have NOT got your facts right, Amy. I was running along peacefully, then you stuck your foot out and I stumbled, and held out my arms to balance. Then you grabbed my hand and I kept running, then I noticed you were hanging on and tried to shake you off._

_Only then we ended up at a lake, and I didn't want to go near the water (for obvious reasons). Then I tried to move my hand away from yours, but you wouldn't let me, then you jumped on top of me and knocked me into the lake, then you dragged me out and thought I was dead, then you attempted CPR only you were thumping my chest on the RIGHT SIDE, the heart is on the LEFT SIDE!_

_Then I coughed up some water and decided to leave before you did something else crazy._

I hope we can go on another date soon.

_One day, Amy. One day in the very distant future._

---

**THURSDAY 4**

Dear diary,

I did not write yesterday, because not much happened. I might not be able to write something every single day. I don't think my life's quite that exciting. I wonder how Sonikku's going with his diary.

_I didn't write for ages after the first entry, as you have seen._

Today, I went to Cream's place to babysit. Her mother Vanilla had to go out somewhere. I'm not sure where.

_Probably on a date with Vector or something._

Anyway, Cream wanted to make brownies for all the 'poor lonely people'. So we tried making a list of 'poor lonely people'. We ended up with two names- Shadow and Knuckles.

_Poor lonely people indeed._

The brownies turned out okay, but we left them in the oven slightly too long, I think. They turned a funny black-ish red color. The icing went all bubbly and white. We covered everything with sprinkles, so I don't think any one would have been able to tell that they were slightly over cooked.

_Not very professional Amy, but it sounds better than Tails and I's cookies._

Then we went out to look for Shadow. We found him sitting on a bench in the park, watching the ducks. Cream went up and offered him the brownies, but he didn't want to take him. After some friendly persuasion,

_I'm guessing this 'friendly persuasion' involved your hammer._

he accepted the brownies, bit into one and grabbed his mouth, muttering something about his teeth. I decided to try a brownie, and they were rock solid! I think we must have gotten something mixed up in the recipe.

_I thought Ella taught you to cook on Chris' world?_

Shadow was very polite about it though. He ate the brownies quietly then left.

_Probably because you were standing above him waving your hammer the whole time._

Cream was very pleased with our success and so we went up to Angel Island. We found Knuckles and Rouge fighting over the Master Emerald. I think Knuckles was winning, and Cream got very distressed and told them to stop fighting.

_Nothing can stop those two fighting, Ames._

Cream offered both of them the brownies, and Rouge bit one and spat it out. She refused to eat any more and said they were dangerous. Then she threw one at Knuckles, and it hit him on the head and knocked him out. It really was as hard as a rock.

_Wow, Amy. Those are dangerous brownies!_

We stopped Rouge taking the Master Emerald though, because we said it wouldn't be fair.

_Good for you._

Then we left the rest of the brownies with Knuckles and returned home. Vanilla was back, so I left Cream with her. What a fun day it was!

_Fun for you, maybe. You lead such an interesting life, Amy. You just go around being very happy and utterly oblivious as to what people are actually thinking._

---

**FRIDAY 5**

Dear diary,

It's not fair!

_What's not fair?_

Rouge is sooo pretty and thin, and I'm fat and ugly! That's why Sonikku runs away from me!

_Nooo....I run away from you because you have a habit of glomping me in public. And you're not fat! Rouge is just a bit slimmer than you, that's all. And if you take off all that make up she wears, you'll probably find she's not quite as pretty as you think._

This morning I had a HORRIBLE pimple RIGHT NEXT TO MY NOSE!

_Oh, the horror._

I tried everything on it! Cleanser! Toothpaste! Lemon juice! Papaw ointment! I rang all my friends to ask their advice!

_Geez Ames, it's just a zit. The world is not ending._

Rouge suggested sugar water, but that only seemed to make it BIGGER! And Sally suggested olive oil, but that didn't work either!

_Oil's the last thing you want to put on a pimple..._

Bunnie suggested salt water, but that just stung. Eventually Vanilla suggested oatmeal and buttermilk. It smelt awful, but it kind of worked. The pimple's a bit smaller now, but it's still there.

_It just won't go away, will it? Just like you won't leave me alone. Not that I'm comparing you to a zit. You're not a zit. Just...forget I said all that, kay?_

I will not go out in public until this monstrosity is off my face!

_Good for you, Ames. Good for you._

---

**SATURDAY 6**

Dear diary,

I woke up this morning and the pimple was mostly gone.

_Ohh. I'm sort of disappointed. I was hoping_ _it would stay for ages and ages, and you'd have to stay inside and get your groceries delivered_.

I went out for a walk and saw Sonic's sister. She wasn't at his birthday because she had an eye disease or something.

_Conjunctivitis, actually._

Anyway, we decided to go shopping later. I decided to invite Rouge. While we were at the shops, we saw Sonikku buying a chilli dog. He ran off before we could talk to him, though.

_I probably ran because I saw you coming..._

We also saw Knuckles buying a whole lot of grapes.

_He does that._

And we saw Shadow. He was standing looking angry and depressed, as usual.

_Yup, as usual._

Then we went clothes shopping. We tried a lot of things on, but we didn't buy anything.

_I don't understand you women and your shopping. What's the point of just looking at stuff if you don't intend to buy it? It's just weird, no offense. And it ends up taking a looong time._

Then we looked at shoes. Again, we tried things on, but bought nothing. It was fun though.

_I don't see how that's fun, but suit yourself._

Later we had lunch. Rouge ordered an egg and salad. I had the same, because I want to keep my wait down and get thinner like she is.

_Rouge is hardly the ideal role model, Ames. And for the second time, you aren't fat._

I think I won't write in this thing every single day. I just can't be bothered, and not enough interesting stuff happens.

_Okay then._

---

**FRIDAY 6**

Dear diary,

Haven't written for a week. Not much has happened. Eggman attacked a few times, nothing major.

_Battles with Eggman have ceased to be major. His standard is dropping, and it's getting a tad easy to beat him. I must say, I'm disappointed. He'd better pick up his act, and soon._

I think I've lost weight. Well I definitely look thinner.

_You weren't fat to begin with._

I've been trying to cut down on the junk food. Maybe I should change to a diet of all chilli dogs, like Sonikku. Is that the key to getting slimmer?

_No, it's not. The all-chilli-dogs diet only works for me cause I run so much. It burns the calories. You don't run as much as me (obviously) so you'd probably end up just putting on weight, not losing it._

Or maybe all grapes, like Knuckles.

_He eats grass too, actually. And I have no idea how he survives on that._

Anyway, I'm going on a sleepover at Cream's house tomorrow. Yay! Funfun!

_'Funfun'? Interesting word._

---

**SUNDAY 7**

Dear diary.

I just got back from Cream's house. We had a lot of fun last night. First we played board games. I won most of them.

_I have no idea whether you're telling the truth or not, after that little 'I won the pinata' stunt you pulled on the first page._

Then we tried to make popcorn, but it wouldn't pop!

_Popcorn that won't pop? That's not good._

We watched a really scary movie called uhhh I've forgotten what it was called, but it was sooo scary.

_'Uhhh I've forgotten what it was called'? I've never heard of that movie before._

Cream got so scared she refused to go to bed. Cheese was hiding under the sofa and refused to come out.

_Poor Cream. Poor Cheese. Vanilla let you show her this 'sooo scary' movie?_

So we stayed up half the night with the lights on. I told her some bedtime stories about Sonikku.

_Really? Cool._

Eventually she fell asleep and I did too, but I had really awful nightmares! That stupid movie!!!

_I really must find out what movie this was, and watch it myself._

Then in the morning, we made pancakes for breakfast and Cream wanted to play with her barbies, so I played with them too. Only, their hair was all tangled and we spent most of the time giving them hair cuts.

_'Funfun' indeed._

Then after lunch, I came back home to write this. The sleepover was a lot of fun! Maybe next time Cream can come over to my place instead! I'll invite Sonikku as well!

_I hope you won't be insulted if I politely decline. I'd rather sleep on the roof. No offense or anything._

---

**WEDNESDAY 8**

Dear diary,

The last few days have been VERY hectic. I've been trying to paint the inside of my house. I want the walls to be white with pink stripes. I don't want to hire a painter because it's too expensive, so I decided to do it myself.

_I think I remember this happening._

On Monday I started covering all the furniture with newspaper. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles came over to help me. Tails and Knuckles kept using either too much newspaper, or not enough! They cannot understand the technique of newspaper-covering.

_I seem to remember Tails and Knuckles getting mad at you because you kept bossing them around._

Sonikku didn't seem interested in helping. He just stood there looking around.

_I was supervising, okay? SU-PER-VI-SING!_

It took us all day to cover all the furniture. I wanna paint every room! Except the bathroom, obviously. We had to cover the carpet as well. We wrapped up all the furniture, then I remembered that the paint was in one of the cupboards, so I had to unwrap the cupboard to get it out.

_Not very smart of us, was it?_

Then that night, I had to sleep on a newspaper-covered bed, under a blanket of newspaper.

On Tuesday I started painting the walls white. Sonic and Tails came over again, but Knuckles didn't. Then those two boys started having a paint fight with each other! When I tried to get them to stop, they flicked paint at me! It got all over my new dress!

_Hey, we were having fun! And you really should've worn OLD clothes when painting. Duh._

I told them to stop mucking around, then we continued painting the walls. It was really messy, the paint kept sliding down the walls and getting on the newspaper-covered floor. We kept stepping in the paint and leaving white footprints everywhere.

_Uh huh. Yes, we did._

Eventually everything was painted, but there were some gaps in the paint. We couldn't be bothered filling them in. Meh, it looks fine, anyway.

And on Tuesday night, I had to sleep in a newspaper-covered sleeping bag outside, because the inside of my house stank of paint.

_You should have asked Vanilla if you could spend the night at her place._

Today, Wednesday, I finally finished the painting. I couldn't find Sonic and Tails to ask them to help out, so I got the Chaotix and Cream to help out instead.

_You asked the Chaotix? You should've known better. They're idiots._

The paint from yesterday was dry, so I got a big ruler and drew lines in pencil, so we'd know where to paint the pink stripes.

Cream and Charmy kept painting outside the lines. They couldn't get the stripes straight. It was very annoying. Then Charmy tripped over a bucket of paint and got Espio all covered in pink. Oh well, his fur is pink anyway, so not much difference there.

_It's more light pinkish-purple, actually._

Charmy then started painting pictures all over the newspaper. He's so immature.

_He's six, Amy. And as you said in my diary, you can't expect him to be the next Michelangelo._

Cream kept telling me she was tired. Then Espio started randomly turning invisible for no apparent reason. It was so annoying, we kept bumping into him cause we didn't know he was there. We could just see streaks of pink paint floating around wherever he was.

Vector and I started painting from opposite ends of the wall, then we crashed into each other in the middle and our stripes went all messy.

We managed to finish the painting, but the pink stripes are all lopsided and they aren't parallel to each other. Tomorrow I will have to unwrap all my furniture.

_Sounds fun._

---

**FRIDAY 9**

Dear diary,

yesterday I decided to invite some friends over to my newly-painted house. After unwrapping my furniture, I called over Rouge, Cream, Sonia, Sally, Bunnie and Dulcy.

_What about Cheese? I assume he/she automatically came with Cream._

They didn't seem too impressed about the new paintwork. In fact, they had the cheek to say it looked better before!!!

We talked for a while, then I had an argument with Rouge. She can be sooo annoying sometimes. It's so awful when best friends start acting all stupid and immature.

_Somehow, I never saw Rouge as 'stupid and immature'._

She kept saying that my Sonikku was reckless and immature!

_Stop using the word 'immature'. It's getting on my nerves. And I am NOT immature! Reckless, yeah, but not immature. Now I keep using that word. Ech._

Sonia agreed that he was immature

_Please stop using that word. It's getting annoying._

but she's allowed to say stuff like that, she's his sister. Sally agreed with Sonia and Rouge. Shameful!

_Shameful indeed._

Cream got a bit upset at all the arguing and kept asking us to calm down. Eventually we listened to her, then decided to try on each others clothes and do each others' hair and makeup.

_Man you women are strange. You fight using your voices and words. Wouldn't it be a lot easier just to punch each other up, instead of wasting breath yelling?_

_But then again, girls don't punch, do they? You bite and scratch and hit each other with hammers._ _Uh huh._

_As for the clothes, hair and make up...how on Mobius do you find that stuff FUN?! Manic and I always used to wonder how Sonia could care so much about her hair! I mean, she always complained if it got wet. Hair is just dead cells, isn't it? So why's it so important for it to look good?_

_And why paint your face with make up and stuff? Like, why does Rouge color her eye lids blue? It's pointless! Eye lids aren't MEANT to be blue!_

_...yeah, you females are strange._

We showed Cream how to use all the make up and things. It was really fun. We tried out about ten different shades of lipstick.

Cream has very beautiful eye lashes. They're so long. She's lucky, I wish I had eye lashes like hers.

_I'm guessing you used a lot of eye liner and mascara (or whatever that make up stuff is called) on poor little Cream. Tut tut, I don't think Vanilla would have approved._

Rouge is the most experienced at applying make up. She always gets the eye shadow on so perfectly. It's amazing.

_How is that amazing?_

Then we made some friendship bracelets, then they decided to sleep over. We watched more horror movies. Cheese hid under the sofa again, and Cream had to crawl under to get him out. Then Cream got stuck underneath, so we all had to heave ho and lift up the sofa so she could get out.

_Sounds like fun._

This morning at breakfast, Bunnie complained that the stripes on the walls gave her night mares. I may have to repaint my house again, but I can't be bothered wrapping up all the furniture again, so I'll do it some other day.

_Procrastinating, Amy?_

---

**FRIDAY 10**

Dear diary,

It's been two weeks since I last wrote, and nothing much has happened.

_As usual._

It's been about a month and a week since I got this diary. It's going very well. I wonder if Sonikku writes in his every day?

_Nup. I don't. Can't be bothered._

I wonder how Chris and the others are? I wish we could go visit, or at least talk to each other on the phone.

_I miss him too. Sort of. I think he misses us more than we miss him._

We had lots of good times on Chris' world. Like when we all went on that cruise.

_Please, don't remind me of that._

Only Sonikku was sooo mean to me.

_Hey, it's you guys' fault for forcing me to get on that boat!_

I'm sure he didn't mean it.

_I didn't._

Come to think of it, I haven't seen Sonikku for ages. I wonder where he's gone.

_I can't remember exactly what I was doing a month-and-a-week after my birthday._

I might go round to Tails' place tomorrow and see if he's there.

_Okay, you do that then._

_

* * *

_**To be continued...nya ha ha ha.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and reviews are appreciated. Thank you.  
**


	3. Fire, Storms and Disastrous Picnics

**Thank you to all my kind reviewers =) Here be part 2 of Amy's diary. Sorry it took me so long to get it up.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it, obviously.**

**

* * *

**

**SATURDAY 11**

Dear diary,

today was a very fun day.

_That's such a happy little sentence._

I went over to Tails' workshop and found him in there doing something to the X-Tornado. We talked for a bit about how Eggman seemed to have vanished. Then my Sonikku came back from a run and Tails suggested we all have breakfast together.

_Ah, I remember this._

Tails attempted to cook eggs and bacon. Sonic and I talked a bit about stuff.

_'Stuff'?_

When we next turned to look at Tails, the eggs were still raw, and the bacon was on fire!

_It wasn't Tails' fault. The same thing's happened to me on a number of occasions. I reckon that frying pan's faulty._

Sonic ran around looking for a fire extinguisher. I tried to blow out the fire, but it just got bigger and bigger. The eggs were on fire too now.

_Sonikku found the fire extinguisher and sprayed it on the pan, putting out the fire. The eggs and bacon tasted a bit funny after that, but it was still fun._

Then we all went for a walk. I wanted to go down to the river, but Sonikku refused.

We ended up walking through a field with biiig biiig sunflowers. It was sooo pretty.

_It was sooo smelly too. Those flowers stink._

While we were wading through the flowers, we were attacked by a colony of bees, and had to run for our lives. Sonic picked Tails and I up and zoooomed out of the field.

_'Zooomed'. I like that._

It was a very fun day, and I'd like to go out with Sonikku again sometime.

_I got stung, y'know. I just didn't mention it at the time._

---

_And what have we here? No writing on this page, just two scribbles entitled 'me' and 'Sonikku', with a love heart drawn in between. How, um, cute._

_Most interesting diary you have, Amy. I'm quite enjoying reading this. How do you seem so happy all the time? And you've written so much! I'm not even halfway through your diary yet! You must've written heaps!_

_I'd better get on with reading the rest, then, before you come home and find your diary missing..._

---

**TUESDAY 12**

I am sad and hate myself.

_...ummm...okaaay..._

---

**WEDNESDAY 13**

Why do I always stuff everything up? Is there something WRONG with me?

_No, there's nothing WRONG with you, and you don't stuff everything up! Geez Ames, so much for 'you seem so happy all the time'. What's with all the depressing journal entries?_

---

**THURSDAY 14**

I don't think Sonikku likes me. I'm a klutz! And I can't even tell the difference between him and Shadow! I should just lock myself in my room and stay there forever! I don't think anyone'd miss me. Everyone hates me!

_Of course I like you! And you're not a klutz, you just...um...act on impulse sometimes. And you're not the only one who mistakes me for Faker. And we DON'T hate you! I really wonder what happened to make you write all this self-degrading stuff._

---

**SUNDAY 15**

Dear diary,

ignore the last two entries. I wasn't feeling too good.

_Well that's obvious. I'm glad you're okay now. That 'I hate myself' stuff was kinda scary..._

But I am feeling a lot better today! I picked some flowers and gave them to my Sonikku! Then Cream showed me how to make a daisy chain, only I kept splitting the stems too much and the flowers couldn't connect with each other properly. I think I've got the hang of it now though.

_Cool._

I'm feeling very happy now! Yay!

_Good. No really...good._

---

**MONDAY 16**

Dear diary,

I had sausages for dinner tonight! With mashed potatoes and green salad! I've been feeling reeeally happy lately! Life is fantastic! And tomorrow I'm going on a picnic with my Sonikku!

_Oh no. Not that picnic._

I would like it to be just him and me, but Tails, Knuckles and Cream are coming too. And Rouge. Yay!

_Man Amy, I feel really bad now. You were so happy the day before that stupid picnic..._

I'm going to bed now! I can't wait for tomorrow!

_..._

---

**TUESDAY 17**

Dear diary,

this has been the WORST day of my LIFE!

_...umm..._

I was so happy this morning.

_Amy, you're making me feel so guilty._

I packed up a basket ready for the picnic.

_Let's just blame Rouge for what happened, okay?_

Then I set off for Cream's house. We met up with Tails, Knuckles and my Sonikku on the way there. When we got to the park, Rouge was there in a VERY low cut top.

_And she didn't have anything on underneath._

Frankly I was stunned.

_I was too._

I thought, 'what is she playing at'?

_What indeed._

Cream was also stunned. She just sat there staring.

_Dude, we ALL sat there staring._

Rouge was smirking.

_Yup, she was. Sorry, I'm commenting randomly after every sentence. Seriously though, we can all blame Rouge for what happened next._

Anyway, we unpacked the food and sat around talking

_And staring._

and stuff. All was going pretty well until Knuckles and Rouge decided to muck every thing up.

_Heeeey, it wasn't Knux's fault! It was Rouge's fault! Okay maybe Knuckles DID over react, but still..._

Tails and Cream were eating the fruit. I was talking to my Sonikku. Knuckles and Rouge were sitting next to each other.

One moment we were talking happily. The next minute, Rouge was jumping up and down, kicking Knuckles and screaming blue murder. Apparently Knuckles had glanced down into her low-cut top.

_Hey, it wasn't his fault. She shouldn't have been wearing it_.

Knuckles got mad and started yelling at Rouge. Then they started fighting. Sonic got up and grabbed Knuckles, then started yelling at Rouge.

_I had a right to yell!_

My Sonikku was sooo brave and heroic.

_Uh huh._

Rouge got mad and attacked Sonic, but he dodged. I started yelling at them to stop. Tails was blabbering on and on in the background.

Suddenly Tails screamed out "STOOOOOP!" We turned to see little Cream coughing and choking. Her face was bright red. I think she swallowed a peach pit or something.

Sonic thumped her on the back, but it didn't work.

_We were all soooo scared._

_Man, I seriously though Cream was gonna die._

Rouge kicked her reeeeally hard in the back and the peach pit flew out of her mouth. She just lay there gasping. Tails was so pale, he looked like a ghost!

_Tails was really worried. WE WERE ALL REALLY WORRIED!_

Cream sat up and started to cry. She said she wanted to go home. We walked her to her house then stood around in silence. The picnic was ruined!!!

_Dun. Dun. Duuuun._

It was soooo awful! Everything just went WRONG!

_It wasn't your fault._

Now I am sad and am going to go to bed.

_Goodnight then..._

---

**SUNDAY 18**

Dear diary,

it's been four months since I started this book.

_Woooow. Coincedence, huh? We both randomly started writing again after four months. Weird._

I haven't written in this thing for like two months. Why? I lost my diary in a big clear up I had. I wanted to repaint my house again, so I packed everything up. When I unpacked it, I misplaced this diary and gave it up for lost. But I just found it in a corner between the sofa and the cabinet, so all is good.

_Why were you looking in a corner between the sofa and the cabinet?_

Eggman's gone on vacation or something. This means I will have more time to spend with my Sonikku!

_Joy =)_

I've been practicing with my hammer a lot, and now I"m better than ever!

_Good for you._

I've also been running on a treadmill every day. It's really hard work, and I push myself, but I want to be able to keep up with Sonikku. I know I'll never be as fast as him, but I don't want to be left behind any more.

_...that's really touching, actually. You'd do all the running work just to be able to keep up with me? Wow. Y'know Ames, I never thank you for being such a devoted friend. You just never give up on me. So...thanks._

I've been trying to eat healthier too. Maybe I'm overweight and it's affecting my speed?

_Nah, your diet's fine. I think the speed thing just comes naturally._

I'm gonna go eat now. I'm hungry.

_I'm getting hungry too. I'm over halfway through your diary now, anyway._

---

**MONDAY 19**

Dear diary,

today I took Cream ice skating. It was really fun, and she enjoyed it. Cheese was so cute, he sat on the ice and slid around. Then he kept rubbing his butt. Adorable!

_Yup, a chao rubbing its butt is soooo adorable._

I fell over a lot, and Cream did too. We had a lot of laughs. Maybe one day I'll go ice skating with Sonikku?

_Yeah, why not? It sounds fun, and I don't mind water as longs as it's FROZEN and SOLID._

---

**TUESDAY 20**

Dear diary,

I did it again! I saw Shadow and thought he was Sonic and went up and hugged him! It was sooo embarrassing! And my Sonikku SAW ME DOING IT! This is the WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!

_I thought the picnic was the worst day of your life._

I! HATE! MYSELF! The whole world thinks I'm an idiot. I AM AN IDIOT!

_No, you're not._

How come I'm the ONLY ONE who mixes up Sonic and Shadow? Tails never does it! Knuckles never does it!

_You're not the only one! And Tails has confused Shadow and I before. I'm not sure about Knux._

It's not faaaaair!

_What's not faaaaair? You said yourself earlier that you get confused when you see someone who looks like me. Thus, it is not your fault. Geez Ames._

I'm sooo embarrassed!

---

**WEDNESDAY 21**

Dear diary,

today I was picking flowers for my Sonikku when this ANNOYING BEE came up and started buzzing around my face! I HIT IT WITH MY HAMMER!

Now there is squashed bee all over my hammer. The horror! I shall have to disinfect it.

_The poor bee._

But now I have some beautiful flowers to decorate my house with, and give to my Sonikku the next time I see him!

_Hang on a sec...in my diary, when I wrote about this, you said you had 'no memory of this incident'. But you wrote about it here?_

---

**THURSDAY 22**

Dear diary,

the weather's been quite chilly lately. It's also been raining quite a bit. I prefer warm weather to cold.

_Me too. It's not fun running on wet roads._

Maybe it will rain for forty days and forty nights, and Tails will build an ark!

_Somehow I doubt it..._

When it's cold, I stay at home and drink hot chocolate. Only now, since I'm cutting back on the junk food, I suppose I'll have to drink black coffee or something.

_...okaaay..._

I think I might get a built in fire place or something. Maybe a bear skin rug as well. That would be so cosy and snug!

_Not for the poor bear, it wouldn't._

---

**SUNDAY 23**

Dear diary,

The weather cleared up a bit today, which is good. I decided to plant some flowers in my garden. I dug holes and put some seeds in, then I re buried them and went to get some water.

But, when I went to water than, I had forgotten where I buried the seeds! I could not tell where I had dug the hole and put the seed in. So I just dumped water over the whole garden. I think that should do the trick.

_Bit of a waste of water, don't you think?_

---

**MONDAY 24**

Dear diary,

earlier today there was a huuuge thunderstorm. Cream had been at my place, and then it started raining and lightning-ing.

_'Lightning-ing'? Umm...I'm not sure that's a word._

Cream was really scared. We were sitting at the kitchen table, when suddenly we were plunged into darkness. It was pitch black- we couldn't see anything! We could hear thunder outside, and every now and then the room would be lit up for a few seconds by the lightning.

_Sounds freaky._

Cream kept saying, "Oh no. Oh no." Cheese was chao-ing non stop. I remembered that I had some candles in the kitchen cupboard, and I stubbed my toe trying to get to them. It hurt!

_Poor you._

I lit some candles and Cream was a bit less frightened. Then there was a huge rumble of thunder, Cheese screamed and flew across the table to Cream, and knocked over the candle. The kitchen table set on fire! Cream started screaming and backing away, and I also started screaming and backing away.

_Smart move._

I grabbed the fire blanket that I keep near the oven and threw it on the flames. For a moment I was worried that the blanket would set alight too, but it didn't. The flames went out, and we were fine.

It was so terrifying though! For a moment, when the fire flared up...I was certain that both Cream and I were gonna be roasted!

_...and epic line, Amy, but...I'm rolling on the floor laughing here. The way you wrote that... 'Both Cream and I were gonna be ROASTED!' I find it amusing. Man. Umm._

All was good though, and after the storm Cream went home safe and sound.

_What about Cheese?_

---

**WEDNESDAY 25**

Dear diary,

today I went up to Angel Island to pick flowers.

_Why? There something wrong with the flowers down here?_

Knuckles was very grumpy and kept telling me to leave. Hmph.

_He does that to everyone._

"Why can't you pick flowers down there?" he said.

_I replied, "Because it's sunnier up here."_

"It's sunny down there too."

"But we're higher up here, and closer to the sun." I said. That shut him up.

_Nice comebacks, Ames._

I think he had a cold or something. He kept coughing. Anyway, I picked some nice flowers and went back down. Overall, a satisfying day.

_Quite satisfying indeed._

---

**THURSDAY 26**

Dear diary,

my flowers aren't growing. It's weird.

_They haven't been planted for very long. You need to give these things time, Amy. Not that I'm one to talk, not being all that patient myself. Manic and Sonia used to always tease me about saying "I'm waaaiting."_

I hope they grow soon. I want my garden to look beautiful! I watered them again today. It takes so long to water them, and my water bill is sky high!

_You should have put stakes or something in the ground, so you could tell where you put the seeds. Bit late, though._

---

**MONDAY 27**

Dear diary,

my poor, POOR SONIKKU! He's ill! I hope he's okay! I'm going to go bring him some flowers to cheer him up.

LATER

Poor Sonikku's in bed. I think the flowers made him feel a lot better! Hopefully he gets well soon, then we can go on a date!

_Ummm...you read that part of my diary about those flowers, didn't you? Yeh._

---

**TUESDAY 28**

Dear diary

haven't written in this for, like, a week.

Today Rouge and I went out shopping again. I bought a new dress. It's red and has white buttons at the back, and a white bow.

_Umm...cool._

It's sooo pretty. Yay!

---

**FRIDAY 29**

Dear diary,

there's nothing to wriiiite.

I think I'll have a break from this diary business, for a while. It's fun, but tiring, and I don't really have much to talk about.

So, goodbye for now, and I'll write again when something exciting happens, or when I next get inspiration!

_See you then._

---

**WEDNESDAY 30**

Dear diary,

My break went a little overtime. It's been two months since I last wrote!

_Meh. I 'break'ed for four months._

I think Eggman's back from his vacation. He hasn't been doing much, though. Perhaps he's finally given up?

_I don't think that guy'd ever give up, Ames. I wonder what's up with him, though._

My flowers have grown! They're sprouting up all over the place! My garden is sooo pretty now!

_Joy! The flowers have grown! Congratulations!_

I think I've lost quite a bit of weight as well, now. And I've grown taller! Cream's grown taller too! And Tails! I'm not sure about Sonikku because I haven't seen him for a while. Rouge and Knuckles are around the same height as they always were. Only now they seem shorter, because the rest of us are taller...if that makes sense.

_Yup, it does._

I had a great idea the other day! I think I'll read Sonikku's diary! I'm sure he won't mind THAT much. He's such an honest person, he probably has nothing to hide!

_I have PLENTY to hide, Ames._

I think reading his diary will bring us CLOSER TOGETHER! I'll sneak in tomorrow when he goes out on his run. He just leaves his diary lying around, it won't be that hard to find! Good night then!

_You must've written this entry recently._

---

**THURSDAY 31**

Dear diary,

today I had fun reading my Sonikku's diary. He write such random but interesting things! I feel MUCH closer to him now!

_To be honest, I feel kinda closer to you after reading YOUR diary..._

But he says he finds me annoying sometimes. That made me sad, but...I guess it's something I can work on, to improve for the future? He said some nice things about me too, though. Yay!

_You're welcome, I guess._

Tomorrow I'm gonna go out for a looong walk. Soon I'll be as slim as Rouge! Bye for now then!

---

**FRIDAY 32:**

Dear diary,

WAAAH! SONIKKU WAS ANGRY TODAY! He yelled at me! Sort of. It was a quiet yell, if that is possible! He was angry because I read his diary!

OOPS!

_Oops indeed. Sorry about that. I REALLY didn't mean it._

I hope he's not mad for long!

_I'm not mad anymore._

_...it was only a QUIET yell anyway._

---

_Aaand that's all you've written, Ames. Well that was fun. You sure write some weird stuff, but it was VERY interesting. Kind of weird reading things from your point of view..._

_Well, I've gotten my 'revenge' on you now. I hope you're not mad at me for reading this, but you did it to me first, huh?_

_Hmmm...it was so fun doing this, and it did sort of bring us closer...y'know, I think I'll steal some one else's diary and do this to them! I know Knuckles keeps one..._

_Yup, well, thanks for a VERY interesting day. I'd better go return this diary before you notice it's missing._

_Catch you later!_

_From 'your Sonikku' ;-)_

_

* * *

_**Next up is Knuckles, but it might be a while before I update since I'm not happy with how it's turning out and I needa rewrite some stuff.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Sorry, I'm typing this in a rush and there's not much else to say ^^**

**Thank you.  
**


	4. Knuckles: The Inside Story

**Okay. I'm REALLY sorry for not updating for, like, half a year. VERY, VERY SORRY. I lost the document with this one and I couldn't be bothered typing it up again. I'M SORRY =(**

**So, uh, I'm not dead, and I'm finally updating. Hooray. Um yes, and...so, this is Knuckles' diary! yay! And, it's not as lighthearted as the previous ones... so sorry about that. Not slash, either. Sorry if you wanted it to be as happyhappy as the other ones. Slightly OOC. Sorry again. I apologise too much. O.o  
**

**On with the show, then. (Oh yeah, and I don't know much about the Master Emerald shrine and stuff. Forgive inaccuracies.)  
**

* * *

This diary belongs to Knuckles the Echidna.

DON'T READ IT! I'm talking to YOU, Sonic and Rouge! You're the only two who'd have the CHEEK to come up here and steal my diary.

So unless you wanna get your face punched in, STAY AWAY! GOT IT?

_Yep Knux, Iii've got it!_

_This be Sonic, and if you wanna 'punch my face in' you'll have to catch me first!_

_Yeah yeah yeah, before you go all crook at me for writing in your diary, get this- Amy wrote in mine, then I wrote in hers, and now I'm writing in yours._

_Why?_

_Because it's fun, that's why! Feel free to write in mine! It's not like mine's private anymore, after Amy scribbled all over it._

_Also, you're so serious all the time, I wanna know what you're thinking._

_Got it? Okay then, here I go._

_...whoaaaahhh...how much did you WRITE? Guess you've got nothing better to do, 'cept sit up here staring at your big rock. Man. Yours is even longer than Amy's, and it took me long enough to get through hers. Guess I'd better get started before you find out I stole your diary._

_Sonic, out._

**FRIDAY 1**

Get this into your head, diary-person: I am NOT gonna do all that 'dear diary' crud. I'm only writing in this cause I've got nothing better to do.

_Opening with a bang, Knucklehead? What a dramatic first entry._

Vector gave me a diary

_Gave you one too, huh? Maybe he thought it'd improve your handwriting (which, by the way, is so messy at first I thought you were writing in hieroglyphics or Chinese or something)._

so I thought I'd better not let it go to waste. So what do I write about? My boring life? I sit. I watch the Master Emerald. If I get hungry, I chew on a leaf. That's about it.

_I thought you LIKED doing that stuff. What's with the 'my life is boring' all of a sudden?_

So what do I write about now? Three facts about me?

- I am NOT Sonic's friend.

- I am stronger than Storm.

- Don't touch my emerald.

Memorize those, and you'll know me by heart.

_I know you by heart, Knux! Yay! And we ARE friends you moron, you just don't like to admit it._

_...calling you a moron isn't very good for our friendship, is it? Yeah..._

How I spend my time: I sit and guard the Master Emerald. From what, you ask? From Rouge. From Eggman. And that's about it...yeah, sometimes I've had amateur treasure hunters come in, but not very often.

_Yup, your life is boring._

When I'm not guarding the Master Emerald, it's either because Eggman's attacking, or Sonic's dragged me off to do something trivial and unimportant.

_Hey! I know you have fun when I 'drag you off to do something trivial and unimportant'. Like the Ex World Grand Prix! Don't tell me that wasn't fun!_

And sometimes I come down to help the others look for Chaos Emeralds.

So, that's my life in 190 words.

_The joy of life._

**SATURDAY 2**

What am I meant to write in this thing? Today...I woke up, I looked at the Master Emerald, then I did nothing else for most of the rest of the day. Well I ran around a bit for no reason in particular.

_That's what I do!_

Then I got myself a pet ant. It was crawling along my shoe. I named him Toby, and we were quite close until I accidentally stepped on him.

_Stop making me laugh. My sides hurt._

Poor little Toby. My own li'l friend.

LATER

Found a dictionary.

Friend:

1. A person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard.

2. A person who gives assistance; patron; supporter.

If that's the case, then I guess Sonic's a friend after all.

_Aww, I knew you'd come round eventually!_

I guess Tails is a friend too. And the Chaotix. Not sure about Amy.

_That's not nice! Amy's your friend._

Hmm...Hawk counts as a friend too, though he was kind of annoying.

_Who's Hawk?_

I went to see him a few times actually, after finding the red Chaos Emerald. Going to visit him was better than going to visit Chris.

_Ohhh! Is Hawk that random guy with the bowl-and-scissors haircut who versed Tails in the battle thingy back on Chris' world! That's who he was, right? He was a FRIEND of yours? Whoah._

He was nice to me, but...he was kinda hands-on. He kept putting an arm around me and stuff, even after I told him I didn't really like people touching me.

_Man Knux, that sounds so wrong! I know what you mean, but using the term 'hands-on' gave me some disturbing visuals._

He had the biggest appetite I've ever seen, too! I mean, he just kept eating and eating and eating...and he tried to get me to eat and eat and eat too! He taught me to use chopsticks, though, which was good.

_I never got the hang of using those things. Tails tried to teach me once, but I just ended up making a mess of food all over the place._

So, now I've written about my 'friends'...I don't have much else to write about. My life is so boring.

_Yep. Yep, it is._

**SUNDAY 3**

What is the point of stairs? A ramp, or as Tails calls it, an 'inclined plane', is much easier to climb up and down. And, you don't fall down it as much!

_You have a point, me friend._

Yup, today I fell down those stupid stairs! And it's not the first time! Anyway, I stupidly put out my wrist in an attempt to stop my fall, and I landed hard on it, and now my wrist really hurts. Hmph.

_Poor you. You should now by know to roll when you fall. You probably just panicked or something._

_...Um, I'm not helping, am I?_

I was innocently walking when this stupid fly started buzzing around my face. I got up, swatted at it, and BAM! Down the stairs I go. And the worst bit is, I have no one to rant about it to, 'cept this stupid diary!

_Dude...I feel bad for laughing about 'Toby' now. You really have no one, as in NO ONE at all to talk to up there, except for random ants. And then Toby died. I probably shouldn't have been laughing at that...it's kinda sad. Okay, I'm gonna make a point of visiting you more often from now on, okay?_

Luckily it was my left wrist, and I'm right handed...so I can still write about it. I guess that's some consolation.

_I'd advise you to put ice on it, but I don't think you have ice up there. I mean, you don't have a fridge._

And now it's starting to rain! Just great! I'd better pack up before these pages get wet.

_Do you have an umbrella up there? Maybe that can be your next birthday present! A fridge and an umbrella!_

**MONDAY 4**

Well, it's stopped raining, for one. I guess that's something to write about- the weather.

_Oh please. The weather's, like, the most BORING thing you could write about!_

Whoever designed the Master Emerald shrine was...well, not to be disrespectful to my ancestors, but they were kinda...um,...not-as-smart-as-they-could-have-been.

_In other words, downright stupid._

When it rains, I can go inside, or sit out in the rain.

If I go inside, I can't keep an eye on the Emerald! Anyone can just come up and steal it! If I stay out, I get wet!

_Ah, but when your ancestors were around, there might have been more than one of them guarding that thing. So, they may have taken turns sitting out in the rain and staying in. That's my theory, but I dunno, it's not like I study Echidna history or anything._

My wrist feels much better today, which is good.

_That is indeed good._

So, what do I write about now? Stuff I like? Well...I like grapes. And I like the Master Emerald. And I like beating Sonic and Storm at stuff.

_Gee thanks._

And I like card games, but the only one I know how to play is solitaire.

_That's sad, man._

Stuff I don't like? Rouge, Sonic-being-annoying, Storm-being-annoying, Eggman, ummm Chris Thorndyke, and fizzy drinks.

_What have you got against Chris? He never did anything to you!_

Stuff I downright hate is...ummm...I can't think of anything off the top of my head, but...um, Storm called me 'punk'! I hate it! And I also hate people who make fun of my ancestors.

_Why does he call you 'punk' anyway? Cause of your dreads?_

**TUESDAY 5**

Well. Sonic came over today

_I AM AWESOME! And I am in your diary!_

and gave me something called a 'warhead'. He told me to eat it, so I did.

_HAH!_

Seriously, it was SO SOUR and fizzy and uuuugh! I HATED it! But I ate it anyway, to show up Sonic.

_The things you do to try and look better than me._

I don't understand how Sonic and Tails eat all those strange foods down there. Like those things called 'jelly babies'. It's rather gruesome, eating something in the shape of a baby.

_But...but they taste NICE!_

Anyway, after Sonic left...I ran laps around the island for lack of anything else to do.

_Shouldn't you have been sitting watching your big rock?_

Once Hawk asked me what I did all day, back on Mobius. I told him, "I lie in front of the Master Emerald, chew on a leaf and watch the clouds." Well, I've stopped doing that now, for several reasons.

_Oh, do share._

1. There haven't been that many clouds lately.

2. The weather's been really hot, and the ground in front of the M.E. gets all sizzly. I have no desire to be flame grilled.

3. Last week I accidentally started chewing a bit of poison ivy, and now I'm a bit nervous about putting leaves in my mouth.

_Okay, commenting time!_

_1. Didn't your other diary entry mention rain? Rain = clouds, my friend._

_2. Flame grilled. Nice choice of words._

_3. 'Nervous' ehh? Not scared, never scared, are you? Serves you right for chewing on random leaves in the first place. Why don't you eat JELLY BABIES instead?_

Now my hand is starting to get sore from all this writing, so I'm gonna stop.

_Permanently?_

Y'know, I think the others are convinced that I have no fingers. Just cause I never take my mittens off around them. It's quite amusing actually.

_Wait...so you DO have fingers? THE WORLD AS I KNOW IT IS COLLAPSING!_

**WEDNESDAY 6**

The utter joy of Wednesday.

_Oh yes, Wednesdays are a great cause for celebration._

Let's see...the Master Emerald is still big and green and shiny. I am still the only person up here. Ehh, Wednesday is NO DIFFERENT from ANY OTHER DAY OF THE WEEK!

_You can stop with the capital letters now, Knux. I must say, you write very long entries. I mean, I thought Amy's were long until I read yours._

On Wednesdays, I do EXACTLY THE SAME THING I DO EVERY OTHER DAY OF THE WEEK!

_Okay, stop picking on poor Wednesday now. It's not nice!_

At least the clouds have come back. I saw one this morning that reminded me of Rouge's chest.

_...you shouldn't think stuff like that, Knux. I mean, I know you're sixteen and old enough to think about that stuff, but man, I always thought you were the one with the 'innocent mind' and all! No wait, that was Tails._

_Um, I'm just confusing myself. Forget I said/wrote all that, okay? Just...that was a disturbing thing you wrote about that cloud, man._

Clouds remind me of Sonic's head. They're big, fluffy, and there's nothing inside them.

_Hey!_

Wait, there's water in clouds, right? So...Sonic's head is full of water?

_NO! NOT WATER!_

Y'know...Sonic reminds me of cotton candy.

_Will you QUIT WRITING THIS STUFF ABOUT ME? I didn't write mean stuff about you in MY diary!_

...man, I don't even know what cotton candy is.

_You don't? Whoaaahhhh._

But Sonic reminds me of it anyway.

_Next time you come off your boring-floaty-island-thingy, remind me to take you to get cotton candy. Then, you will realise that it is NOTHING LIKE ME!_

_...why am I taking offense to that, anyway? Cotton candy's nice! So...thanks for the compliment!_

_It's kind of random, you just suddenly writing that about me. But seriously, COTTON CANDY? Where'd that come from?_

**THURSDAY 7**

Hmm, lemmee see...nup, no change in the Master Emerald. It's still big and green and very shiny.

...I guess that makes today, THURSDAY, exactly the same as YESTERDAY, WEDNESDAY!

_Yup, you got that right._

I wonder what it would be like to be big and green and shiny. Vector probably knows.

_...you are really random. Why are you so serious all the time? If you SAID random things, like the random things you write in your diary, then the world would be a much more amusing place._

_You never talk, y'know. You just growl and snap at us._

_...okay, that wasn't very nice of me. SOMETIMES you talk. But still, you're a very different person in writing, my friend._

Speaking of Vector, the other day he came up here and wanted to spit polish the Master Emerald. I think that's his way of apologizing for the time he knocked me out with air freshener or something, scribbled all over my face then got Espio to drag me around pretending to attack Cosmo. Or something like that. I'm not sure exactly what happened, cause I was out cold.

_I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm assuming this is something that happened on the Blue Typhoon, when Cosmo was still alive._

Anyway, I wouldn't let him, because I don't want his drool to get all over my emerald.

_That would be tragic, wouldn't it._

Anyway, then Vector and I talked a while. Apparently, Charmy is into heavy metal, and it's disrupting Espio's meditation.

_I feel for Espio._

Espio reminds me of me. He sits around drinking tea and meditating. I sit around eating grass and...well, not meditating, THINKING.

_Yep, thinking about how I REMIND YOU OF COTTON CANDY!_

When did the grass-eating start, I wonder? I can't really remember. I guess I got hungry and couldn't be bothered going to get something to eat, so I just ate whatever was closest, which happened to be grass. Now I eat grass all the time. It tastes surprisingly good.

_That's kinda scary. You 'ate whatever was closest'. If I had been standing next to you, would you have eaten ME?_

I think I might have found a way to stop global warming. If every one starts eating grass instead of normal food, there won't be all that mass-production

_Ooh, you know a big word!_

going on and creating waste. Then there will be less pollution, and people will not have to buy food, and they will have more money to spend on helping nature.

_'Helping the environment', not 'helping nature'._

Also, people won't have to use lawnmowers any more.

But on the downside, there won't be any food for the cows, and they'll all die, and beef pies will cease to exist.

_I never thought I'd use this word to describe you, but some of the things you right are kinda, um, 'cute'? Like that little 'I can stop global warming' thing. Ugh. Not really 'cute', more 'innocent'. I mean seriously, people aren't just gonna suddenly stop eating normal food and switch to grass! I mean, a world without chilli dogs? NEVERRR!_

_Just...forget I used the word 'cute', okay?_

**FRIDAY 8**

Hmm...today I learned something very interesting.

_Tell me._

Sonic revealed that Tails is not really yellow! He is gray, but dyes himself blonde! I mean...WOW!

_Knux...I was joking._

At first I thought he was lying, but why would he randomly lie to me? Plus, he's Tails' best friend, he ought to know the kid's natural fur colour.

_Why would I randomly lie to you? To see if you would fall for it, duh! You're so gullible, man._

But then again, Sonic tricks me about a lot of things...so now I'm confused. I never know how to tell whether someone's lying or not! Tails once told me I don't have a 'social sense' or something. I think that means I can't read people's expressions to tell when they're not telling the truth, or feeling guilty, and stuff like that. Tails said it was because I lived alone for so long and don't know how to read people's faces.

I asked him if there was a cure for it, and he said very solemnly that he wasn't sure.

_Stop it! You're making me feel guilty for tricking you so many times! Just to confirm- Tails does NOT dye his fur! It's naturally yellow. I was lying, kay? Sorry._

**SATURDAY 9**

I've been writing in this thing for a week and a day.

_So you have. You're probably the most consistent writer, out of you, Ames and I._

Today was 'hug a red head day' or something stupid like that.

_It's not stupid! It's fun!_

Just about everyone I know kept coming up and trying to hug me. Hmph. Who thinks of these stupid days? Probably some dork who has no life and wants others to suffer death-by-hugging.

_Hugs are good things, my friend._

I got some consolation from the fact that Sally was probably suffering just as much as me.

_Some people actually LIKE being hugged, Mr I-go-all-stiff-whenever-anyone-tries-hugging-me._

I dunno if Shadow counts as a 'red-head'.

_He doesn't._

Technically he should, since he has a red stripe over the top of his quills.

_Meh. He still doesn't._

I let Cream hug me, anyway. She's very sweet.

_Of course she is! She's six and very cute. Very-cute-six-year-old = sweet._

She has such a high pitched voice though. Sometimes I wonder if she's constantly inhaling helium.

_No, she's not, and that's not a very nice thing to say. Although I did write something about Tails and Rouge's voices in my diary._

The worst two were Rouge and Big. Rouge cause she tried kissing me as well as hugging me. Her lipstick tastes funny. I wonder if it's poisonous.

_Of course it isn't! Who, in their right mind, puts poison all over their lips! Then again, who ever said Rouge was in her right mind._..

Big because he pretty much broke all my ribs, and my spine too.

_I feel your pain. Amy does the same to me every day._

However, now this stupid 'hug a red-head day' is over, I am safe for another year.

_I remember, you punched me when I tried to hug you. That hurt. I had a bruise on my stomach for ages._

**SUNDAY 10**

Sundays are fun days, a wise person once said.

Actually, Vector said that, and he's not exactly wise...

_You should put that 'sundays are fun days' thing on a magnet! Y'know, those little square magnets with funny sayings that they sell in the newsagents...? No. I don't think you know._

For breakfast...I had grass! Mmm.

_'Mmm' for you, maybe. Not for the rest of us._

It was a pretty cold day, actually. Vanilla once knitted me a scarf, but...I think she made it too long. It dragged along on the ground behind me, and eventually I tripped over it and hurt myself. That scarf was dangerous, man.

_I wonder if you wrote about Amy and Cream's dangerous brownies...? That's probably later on in the diary._

This pen I'm writing with is running low on ink.

_I can tell, your messy writing is kinda faint in places._

I'll probably have to leave the island to go get another one. The things I do for you, diary. You'll have to pay me back one day.

_It's a DIARY, Knux. It CAN'T pay you back._

_...wait, you were joking about that, right? Right. Just...ignore me._

I wonder what Sonic eats for breakfast? Chilli dogs, most likely.

_Toast too, sometimes. Why do I keep popping up in your diary?_

Sonic and Tails. Tails and Sonic. The joy of best friends.

_Uh huh._

Amy has Rouge. Cream has Cheese. I have...the Master Emerald. HAH! Some friend. I do everything for it. It does nothing much for me.

_I thought you LOVED that thing, dude. The way you go on about it...I got the impression it was, like, the love of your life or something. Sometimes, you write about it like you really HATE it. What's up with that?_

I guess Hawk's kinda my 'best friend'. Not much good, is it? Considering we're in different worlds now.

_This 'Hawk' chap crops up in your dairy quite a lot, doesn't he?_

**MONDAY 11**

It's about four in the morning. I think. Well I dunno, I don't have a clock up here.

_Don't you have a sun dial or something? I dunno._

I'm writing this from the light of the Master Emerald. Oh, the joy of waking-up-early-and-being-unable-to-go-back-to-sleep.

_Joy indeed! It happens to me all the time. And you shouldn't write in such dim light, you'll hurt your eyes._

Angel Island is really weird at night. I can always see the moon, since the island's so high up, and everything is lit with a kind of eerie white light. It's always so quiet too. Once, Sonic made me sleep over at Tails' place, and I couldn't sleep all night because the refrigerator was making a funny humming sound. I was worried it might blow up.

_Dude, it ALWAYS makes that sound! You get used to it after a while._

Hmm! I just found another ant! In fact there's a whole line of them wandering along the shrine into a crack.

_How very fascinating._

Ants are lucky. They know exactly why they have to do- get food, bring it to the queen ant. That's all they have to do, every day, for the rest of their lives, and I don't think they ever tire of it.

Every one, including me, just assumes I'm gonna guard this big rock for the rest of my life. I mean, what else CAN I do? I can't just leave it unguarded!

_Yes you could. You could get Tails to build you a security system or something._

That's why I get so mad at Sonic all the time, I guess. He can go anywhere and do anything he wants, and I'm just stuck here. Hmph.

_Wait...you're JEALOUS of me? Whooooah. I never saw things that way._

**TUESDAY 12**

Note to self. Women wearing high heels give painful kicks.

_I'm assuming Rouge will feature in this entry._

Today, Rouge came over and tried to steal the Master Emerald. Again.

_She just never gives up, does she?_

She was wearing the highest heels I've ever seen a woman in. How does she WALK in those things? It must be like standing on the very tips of your toes, ALL THE TIME! How uncomfortable is that?

_Women are indeed strange creatures._

Anyway, she kicked me really hard and sent me flying, and her stupid high heel gave me a long cut all down my chest. It hurt, man.

_Poor you._

I chased her off though. She's the most annoying creature that ever walked Mobius. And why does she wear SO MUCH MAKE UP all the time? Is her real face THAT ugly? One day, I wanna see her without all the paint on her face. I bet I won't recognize her.

_You're a funny guy, Knuckles. You're kinda weird too. No offense._

**WEDNESDAY 13**

Today Rouge came back, and was very angry. She yelled a lot, then randomly became sad and started crying. I told Sonic, and he said she might be approaching 'that time of the month'.

_Did I really say that? Wow._

I had NO idea what he meant, but I just nodded and tried to act like I understood. What 'time of the month' is this?

_Wow. You sure are clueless, my friend._

But then, Sonic says a lot of things that don't make sense. Like, instead of saying 'run', he'll say something like "Let's make like an orange and juice!" I mean, what's with that? It takes longer to say, and sometimes he really confuses me.

_It's a saying, Knux. Like, 'juice' means run, and, like 'orange juice'? Ummm...such as, "Let's make like a strawberry and jam." or "Let's make like an atom and split." They all basically mean 'run', but...it sounds cooler to say it this way._

Anyway, I decided to ask Amy what Sonic meant by 'that time of the month', and she went all red and hit me! This 'time of the month' thing must be something really serious. Wow.

_You're so innocent, me little red friend._

**THURSDAY 14**

Storm is annoying, but he provides with me with some amusement in my rather monotonous life.

_Ha. Ha ha. Haaa._

_...don't ask why I just wrote that. I just felt like writing something random._

Today he came up here and started telling me all about how he swallowed a grandfather clock. Apparently it chimes at irregular hours and wakes Jet and Wave up every night.

_...that's so random._

I don't believe him. I mean, yeah, he's big, but how can you swallow a whole CLOCK? Ridiculous. I might be trusting, but I'm not stupid.

_Gullible, Knux. The word is GULLIBLE, not trusting._

**FRIDAY 15**

I am so pissed off right now.

_...oh my._

Stupid batgirl came up here and tried taking my emerald again, which ruined my whole day. I was TRYING to take a nap since I didn't get much sleep last night, but noooo she had to come up and wake me up and now I'm SO TIRED! So now I'm going to sleep.

_...Nyuk nyuk nyuk._

**SATURDAY 16**

Gragh. Guess I was wrong about Storm.

_So...he DID swallow a clock?_

Today he came up again and told me he seriously had swallowed a clock. I put my ear against his stomach, and I swear I could hear it ticking! Wow!

_Wow indeed! That's kinda disturbing though. I mean, is it gonna sit in his stomach forever? What will happen when it, um, passes through...?_

Anyway, while there I was standing right up close to him, and he took the opportunity to grab me, pin me up against a tree and refuse to let me go until I said something like 'Storm is the awesomest and is stronger than me' or something similarly unoriginal.

_Unoriginal indeed! I wish people would be more creative sometimes._

I think Storm has an unfair advantage. I mean, I'm stronger than him

_Of course you are, Knux. Of course you are._

but he's about a foot taller and twice as heavy. Hmph. So...we're about evenly matched in a fight, but if he sits on me or something, it's kinda hard to get him off.

_...so, did you end up saying 'Storm is the awesomest' or what?_

**SUNDAY 17:**

Oh joy! It's the fun day again. NOT!

_Someone's in a bad mood._

**MONDAY 18:**

So, today I woke up feeling completely MISERABLE for no apparent reason. It was a really gloomy day for some reason, then it started raining.

_Hmm, quite the setting for some sort of angsty scene, no?_

Life really sucks right now so I'm gonna go punch something.

_...that was...blunt...well I hope punching 'something' makes you feel better. As long as that 'something' isn't me. Uh huh._

**TUESDAY 19:**

Encyclopedea

Enciclopedaea

Encyclopaedea

Encyclopedia

Enciclopedia

_The fourth one's right, Knux._

**THURSDAY 20:**

I lost this stupid book yesterday, which is why I didn't write.

_Haaa._

Today Cream came up here to play, since it was raining down there but not up here.

_Haha. When it rains down here, we can all go up there to shelter._

Only she was skipping (like, with a rope) and fell and scraped her knee and cried. Then Cheese started crying too, for no apparent reason.

_Cheese feels Cream's pain, dude._

So I ended up having to take her down, and her mother gave me a funny look. I don't think she trusts me.

_Aw, Vanilla trusts you! Like you wrote earlier, you just, um, 'don't know how to read people's faces'. She was probably smiling and you thought it was a grimace. Or something._

**FRIDAY 21:**

Fell down those blasted stairs AGAIN today! I think I need a slippery when wet sign.

_Uhm..._

**MONDAY 22:**

Yak yadda blah yak yah. What do you think I did today?

_Sit and stare at the Master Emerald?_

I stood and stared at the Master Emerald.

_AGH! Off by ONE WORD! Darn it._

**TUESDAY 23:**

I'm getting kinda bored with this thing.

_Lemme guess, you're gonna take a break for like six months?_

But I guess I'll keep writing in it. It's not like I have anything better to do.

_...oh._

**WEDNESDAY 24:**

_Okay, what's up with the ultra-messier-than-usual handwriting on this entry?_

I'm trying to learn to write with my left hand. It's kinda hard when your gloves have no fingers. Meh.

_...okaaay..._

**THURSDAY 25:**

Haaa. Idiots like Storm make me laugh.

_Heheh._

Today he came up here and tried to get me to listen to his clock again. This is roughly what happened.

I said, "Storm, I'm not gonna fall for that again. You'll just grab me."

He said, "No seriously, I swear it's about to chime."

I said, "I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am."

He said, "Yes you are."

I said, "No I'm not."

He said, "Yes you are you little squirt."

_Okay hang on a sec Knux. What's with all the 'he said' 'I said'. Can't you have a bit of variety? 'I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am!' I yelled angrily. He smirked at me. 'Yes you are'._

_THAT is good writing. Your writing...is not good._

I said, "I'm not little you moron, you're just abnormally big."

He said, "Are you calling me fat?"

_Seriously, the 'he said' 'I said' is starting to REALLY annoy me now._

I said, "Big doesn't mean the same as fat."

He said, "Yes it does."

I said, "Get a dictionary and check."

And then he actually LEFT to go get one. Moron. I laughed, then I felt kinda disappointed, cause I was bored and wanted to fight.

_Okaaay..._

_

* * *

_

_**To be continued...**_

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are most appreciated.**_**  
**_


End file.
